What if Shut Up Dr Phil
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean's drinking hurt Sam? One-shot.


"Pick me up," Sam said to Dean as they were wrapping up their conversation.

"Why don't you run back, Lance?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes even though Dean couldn't see him.

"Fine," Dean grumbled, hanging up. He was standing next to a bar. Sam could wait a few minutes.

SSS

Twenty minutes later and four double whiskeys later, Dean came out of the bar. He had almost forgotten Sam was waiting for him to pick him up. He walked to the car a little unsteadily, but knew he was fine to drive. And if he wasn't, his baby would take care of him.

He got in and drove off towards where Sam was waiting. He saw him waiting for him on the sidewalk. Dean went to pull over to park when the fuzziness got him all confused and he hit the gas instead of the brakes. He quickly corrected his mistake and hit the brakes, but it was too late. He had slammed into Sam.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, jumping out of the car. Adrenaline was a great soberer.

Sam was unconscious. Dean grabbed out his phone and called 9-1-1. How could he have done this to his brother? Sam had said something to him about his drinking just this morning.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother's been hit by a car," Dean said.

"OK, sir, where are you?"

Dean looked up. Luckily they were at an intersection and he gave her the two street names off the signs.

Sam stilled hadn't stirred, but Dean had taken his pulse and it felt fairly steady. Then again, this was his second major injury in a couple of months. That couldn't be good for the kid.

Moments later the police and ambulance arrived almost simultaneously. The EMTs began to work on Sam.

"Can you tell us what happened, sir?" a cop asked Dean.

"He was hit by a car," Dean said.

"This car?" the officer asked, indicating the Impala.

"Yeah," Dean said. He wasn't even really listening. He was watching as they loaded Sam up onto a stretcher. He had to go with him. He stepped forward as they loaded him onto the ambulance.

"Just one minute, sir," the cop said. "Were you the one who hit him?"

"Yeah. It was an accident," Dean said.

"You been drinking?"

Dean saw where this was going. They couldn't keep him away from Sam. Not now. He had to make sure he was OK. "I need to go with my brother."

"We need you to take a breathalyzer first."

Dean closed his eyes. He could only hope he was under the limit so they would let him go. He blew into it. Of course, he was over.

"Turn around, sir," the officer said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Please, just let me go to the hospital. You can arrest me after I make sure my brother's OK." This was one time Dean was not lying to the cops. He deserved to be arrested for this. He wanted to be arrested for this. But, right now, he was all Sammy had and he couldn't let him be alone.

"Turn around, sir," the officer repeated.

The ambulance had already left a few minutes ago. Dean turned around, hoping that the faster he got to the police station, the quicker he could find out how Sam was doing anyway.

SSS

Sam opened his eyes. Lucifer was standing there. "So, Dean decided to run you over?" Lucifer asked.

Sam could see doctors standing around working on him. He wasn't going to acknowledge Lucifer and end up getting thrown in the nut house. He closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the taunts. Because for once Lucifer was telling the truth. Dean had tried to run him over. He had seen that with his own eyes. And as far as he could tell he wasn't even here.

SSS

Dean was waiting in the interrogation room. They were getting him a lawyer. He couldn't care less about a lawyer. He wanted to know how Sam was. He had to be OK. He had to.

"Mr. Winchester?" his lawyer came in.

"Yeah. How's my brother?" Dean asked.

"It looks like he's going to be OK. That's good because you can't be charged with vehicular manslaughter."

Dean wanted to slug the guy. It was good because Sammy was OK. He didn't care about anything else right now.

"You blew over the limit, though. So they are most likely going to charge you with DUI. The thing we have going for us is that they gave you the breathalyzer after the fact. They also took a flask off of you. Is it possible that you took a drink after you hit your brother because you were upset? That you were completely sober while you were driving?"

"Yes," Dean said, knowing a lifeline when he saw one. He had to get out so he could get back to Sam.

"Great. We'll go with that, then," the lawyer said, knowing it was a lie.

"When can I get out of here?" Dean asked.

"Well, the Judge will set your bail tomorrow," the lawyer said. He didn't see how this guy was going to get any bail money.

"Can you call this guy for me?" Dean asked, handing the lawyer Bobby's number. "Tell him about Sam and that I'll need bail?"

"Certainly," the lawyer said. Dean was brought back to his cell. He wouldn't really believe Sam was OK until he saw him with his own eyes. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

SSS

The doctor walked into Sam's room. "We're transferring you to a facility that specializes in head trauma."

"OK," Sam said.

He was wheeled out to the ambulance. There was a driver and then a man in back with him. They strapped him down to the bed so that he wouldn't fall if the ambulance took a sharp curve. A few minutes after they had left the hospital, the man in back with him opened his mouth and a scary second head with huge teeth came out.

"Not until we have them both," the driver said from the front. "You know what the boss said."

The man pulled his head back in. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Leviathans," Sam said.

"That's right."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked as he struggled against the strapped. He could kick himself for just letting them strap him down. He should have known something was fishy.

"We're going to eat you. But first, we're going to use you to bring your brother to us. Now go to sleep," the leviathan said as he injected Sam with a sedative.

"Stay away, Dean," Sam thought as he drifted off.

SSS

After Bobby posted Dean's bail, they headed for the hospital.

"I don't understand what happened," Bobby said. "You hit Sam with your car?"

"It was an accident, Bobby," Dean said. He didn't really want to defend himself because he knew there was no defense. He hit his brother with his car.

"That's an awful big target to hit when you're not trying," Bobby said.

"I'd been drinking," Dean admitted.

"What?" Bobby shouted. Of all the stupid fool things. How many times had he told those boys not to drink and drive? Pointedly given them soda to drink because they were driving.

"I know. It was stupid. And Sam got hurt."

Dean had his hangdog expression. Wasn't any point in beating him up more than he already was. If hurting Sam wasn't the wake up call Dean needed, Bobby knew there wasn't one. He pulled up to the hospital.

"Well, let's go in there and see if your brother's ready to get out of here. We should get gone before it's time for your trial," Bobby said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

SSS

The nurse at the front desk told them Sam had been transferred.

"Transferred where?" Dean asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his brother."

"OK. Well, the doctor gave me this number for you to call if you had any questions."

"Thanks," Dean said. He headed outside with Bobby to make the call.

SSS

Sam woke up to find himself standing over himself. "What the hell?" he asked.

"I've taken your form. This way I know everything you do," the Leviathan smirked.

"Good for you," Sam said sarcastically.

The Leviathan laid his hand on Sam and Sam burned. Sam screamed. "For instance, I know that since your little stint in Hell, heat is the thing that you hate the most."

Sam couldn't hear the Leviathan. The heat had taken him back. He looked around him and he saw the cage. It was no longer his face he saw standing over him but Lucifer's.

"Game's over. I was sick of it anyway. I've yanked you back," Lucifer said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You know. How I was torturing you by letting you think you had escaped. I had thought it would be fun to have you come back here after killing yourself, but you were just taking too long."

"No, this isn't real," Sam said. He was trying to convince himself. It looked real enough.

"You know that it is," the devil smiled at him. He picked up a burning hot poker and rolled it all over Sam's body. Sam screamed.

The leviathan smiled. He was no longer touching Sam, and apparently wouldn't have to again. His own mind was torturing him. This was more entertainment than he had had in 5,000 years.

SSS

Dean called the number. "Hello," Dean heard Sam's voice. But he also thought he heard Sam screaming in the background.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"I think you know. But just to save time, I'm one of the Leviathans you're seeking. Sam wants you to come get him."

"What have you done to him?" Dean asked angrily.

Bobby looked at Dean. He could only hear Dean's side of the conversation, but it didn't sound like he was talking to any doctor.

"Surprisingly little."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Just come get him." The leviathan gave Dean directions to the cabin.

Dean hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked. He didn't like how pale Dean looked.

"The leviathans have Sam. They want me to come get him."

"You know that's a trap, right?" Bobby asked.

"Of course I know it's a trap!" Dean yelled. "I'm not an idiot."

"Calm down, Dean. I'm just saying you can't go," Bobby said. "We don't know how to deal with these things. The second you show up, both of you are dead."

"You didn't hear him, Bobby. I could hear him screaming in the background. I haven't heard that kind of screaming since…," Dean broke off.

"Since when, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Since Hell, Bobby."

"You can't go," Bobby said.

"I have to." Dean left no room for argument.

He took off toward the impound lot to get his car. It was his fault Sam was in this situation. If he hadn't hit Sam with the car, he wouldn't have been vulnerable. When he reached the car, he was filled with rage. His baby had betrayed him. Hurt Sam. Then he realized he was being ridiculous. The Impala hadn't made him drink. The Impala hadn't hurt Sam. He had.

SSS

Dean pulled up to the cabin and jumped out of the car. He realized he didn't have a plan, but he had to stop the screaming. He could hear it from out here. It had taken him an hour to get there. If the screaming had been non-stop since then…. He didn't want to think about how much pain that meant for Sammy.

Sam walked out of the cabin. Except Dean knew it wasn't Sam. It was the Leviathan. "What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Dinner," the leviathan said and opened his mouth, exposing another head.

Dean could still hear the screaming, so he assumed there must be another one inside. Unfortunately, he couldn't deal with that right now. He had to take care of this one first, and then he could go help Sam. Hopefully, he would still be alive to help.

The leviathan lunged toward him. Dean feinted to the left and took off running. He noticed that there were cliffs nearby. Unfortunately, he realized he was running towards them. He was going to end up cornering himself. He would prefer to fall to his death than get eaten by this disgusting thing, but as long as he could still hear Sam screaming, that meant he was still alive and so he had to keep fighting.

When he got to the edge of the cliff, he turned, but the leviathan didn't. It ran right off the edge. Dean looked down and watched it hit the shore below. It slowly stood up and brushed itself off. Dean was surprised that it had been stupid enough to run off the edge of a cliff, but not surprised that it didn't die. Nothing seemed to kill these things. It would take it a while to get back up, though. That was the good news. He ran back towards the cabin.

SSS

"Come on, Sam. I know you've missed this," Lucifer said. He had abandoned the poker and was now whipping Sam.

"Please, leave me alone," Sam begged.

"You're so pathetic. No wonder Dean ran you over," Lucifer laughed.

"If it wasn't real, then he didn't run me over," Sam countered.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he entered the cabin. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Sam was screaming but he was all alone.

"Stop!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy," Dean said and ran over to the bed and undid the straps.

Sam looked up and saw Dean.

"He's not real," Lucifer said.

"Why would you bring him back, then?" Sam asked.

"Bring who back?" Dean asked. Then he saw that Sam wasn't looking at him, but across the room. "Please tell me you're not talking to Lucifer." This was the last thing they needed right now.

"Did you run me over?" Sam asked. He was so confused. Lucifer had told him that Dean did, but then he had said none of it was real, but now Dean was here. He just didn't know what was going on.

"It was an accident," Dean said. "We have to go. The leviathan will be back."

Sam had completely forgotten about that. He had been concentrating on Lucifer. Dean helped him up, and Sam leaned on him as they went out to the car.

Dean looked to the cliffs. Still no sign of him. That was good. He opened the back door and lay Sam across the seat and then got in the front seat. When he started the car, he saw the leviathan just pulling himself over the top. He pressed on the gas and sped off.

SSS

"Where are we going?" Sam asked a while later.

"Back to Rufus's cabin, I guess."

"No, Dean, you can't," Sam said in a panic.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"The leviathan took my form. He knows everything I do. As a matter of fact, he's probably reading my mind right now. You should leave me and hole up somewhere I couldn't find you."

Dean sighed in frustration. A monster hunting them that was reading Sam's mind. Forget the demon deals, the Apocalypse, the demon blood, soullessness. This was the worst predicament they had ever been in.

"Dean, I'm serious," Sam said, when Dean made no attempt to stop the car to let him out.

"Not happening, Sammy," Dean said.

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you," Sam said.

"Oh, I understand. But, I'm not going to leave you on the side of the road as monster chow. Hey, does the psychic thing work both ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you read its mind?" Dean asked hopefully.

Sam closed his eyes to concentrate. "Yes."

"What do you got?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Well, first of all, I know how to kill them."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Their saliva is toxic to others. Like you can't kill a leviathan with its own saliva, but if you can get the saliva of a different one, you're golden."

"What do you have to do with it."

"Just touch them with it."

"Great, so we capture one and drain it of saliva, load up some water guns and shoot," Dean said.

"Yes, but now they know that we know. Or at least one of them does," Sam pointed out.

"And where is that one?"

"Right behind us," Sam said.

Dean checked his rearview mirror. Sure enough, there was a pickup and the driver looked just like Sam.

"OK, Sam. I'm not going to talk to you anymore, so he can't figure out my plans."

Sam was going to ask Dean if he actually had a plan, but he was pretty sure the answer was no.

Dean slammed the brakes of the car and jumped out. The leviathan jumped out of the truck. "So, there's just me. You can't kill me, even with what you know."

Another truck came up and someone jumped out. It roared with its head coming out of it. "Now there are two of you," Dean pointed out.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out an old receipt. He thrust it into the second leviathans mouth and then ran over and rubbed it on Leviathan Sam's skin. He screamed and shriveled up. While he was screaming, Dean stuck the receipt in his mouth and as the second leviathan went in for the attack, he killed it.

"I thought we were going to capture one," Sam said.

"We will, but we weren't exactly set up right then and there."

Sam nodded. "OK." He got out of the back seat and hopped into the passenger seat. Dean got in the driver's seat and they took off. "Do you think he told the others about the cabin."

"Probably not. He was planning on killing us."

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Hitting you with the car."

"Oh, yeah. What happened?"

"I was drinking."

"I told you your drinking was getting out of control," Sam accused.

"I know. I should have listened."

"Dean, will you do me a favor?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just hit you with the car, causing you to get taken by a leviathan which sent you into hallucinations of Hell. I guess it's safe to say I owe you one."

"Tell me what's been bothering you. Please."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I went behind your back and killed Amy."

"OK," Sam said.

"OK?" Dean asked.

"Dean, we're hunters. We kill monsters. I asked you not to, and I wish you would have respected that. Barring that, I wish you would have at least told me, but what's done is done. I've done way worse in my time. It's like you said after Rufus died, clean slate."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Sure. Now, next time something is bothering you tell me instead of running me over."

"You got it."

TheEnd.


End file.
